


Looks Like Heaven

by DrGaster



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Android AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGaster/pseuds/DrGaster
Summary: Admiration of that greater than oneself.





	Looks Like Heaven

It’s when Virgil looks at Mel that everything starts to make sense again. Like the disjointed nightmare that is Aperture Science could be made whole through the determination in her eyes. The portal gun on her arm is her weapon, and she is like the biblical angels, glowing and pure, casting her light even on the scarring of his face.

She doesn’t flinch to look at him, to touch him, leaning over to touch his shoulder in reassurance. Her red lips set and her brow furrows. Nothing makes her flinch.

She’s so close. He could kiss her if he tried.


End file.
